Tomorrowland (Walt Disney World)
Tomorrowland is one of the many themed lands at the Magic Kingdom theme park. Walt Disney was known for his futurist views and, through his television programs, showed the American public how the world was moving into the future. Tomorrowland was the realized culmination of his views. In his own words: "Tomorrow can be a wonderful age. Our scientists today are opening the doors of the Space Age to achievements that will benefit our children and generations to come. The Tomorrowland attractions have been designed to give you an opportunity to participate in adventures that are a living blueprint of our future." It is this movement into the future that has, on occasion, left Tomorrowland mired in the past. Magic Kingdom's Tomorrowland is now in its second generation. The Walt Disney Company has mentioned that it wanted to keep Tomorrowland from becoming "Yesterdayland". As a self-referential joke along this line, Disney's 2007 film Meet the Robinsons (which is set mainly in the year 2037) features an amusement park called Todayland, which has rides that look remarkably like Space Mountain and Disneyland's original Rocket Jets. Tomorrowland opened on October 1, 1971 at the Magic Kingdom in the Walt Disney World Resort, and was opened unfinished. But by 1975, the entire land was completed, and much more closely resembled Walt Disney's vision for Tomorrowland. Some of the most popular Disney park attractions premiered here, such as Space Mountain, which opened in 1975 and is now part of every Tomorrowland around the world. Some classic Tomorrowland attractions that have closed in Disneyland still live on at the Magic Kingdom Park, include the Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover and the Carousel of Progress, which was moved from Disneyland to Walt Disney World in 1975. Walt Disney's model display of the Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow is also used as a display visible only from the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. For most of its history, Tomorrowland's color scheme was predominantly white with soft blues, creating a retro-modernist landscape. Huge monolithic towers, spires, and clean lines completed the futuristic look. In 1994, using inspiration from Discoveryland at Disneyland Paris, Tomorrowland was completely re-built and altered to resemble a galactic spaceport as it would have been envisioned by the science-fiction comic strips of the early 20th century, like Flash Gordon and Buck Rogers. Tomorrowland has since been given a much more metallic look, along with new darker blues and purples, especially along its main concourse leading from the central hub. Attractions *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor *Stitch's Great Escape *Space Mountain *Astro Orbiter *Tomorrowland Speedway *Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress Entertainment *Club 626 Dance Party Restaurants *Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies *Cool Ship *Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe *The Lunching Pad at Rockettower Plaza *Tomorowland Terrace Shopping *Buzz's Star Command *Geiger's Counter *Merchant of Venus *Mickey's Star Traders *Ursa's Major Minor Mart Former Attractions *Skyway to Fantasyland *America the Beautiful *Magic Carpet 'Round the World *American Journeys *The Timekeeper *If You Had Wings *Mission to Mars *Delta Dreamflight *ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter *Flight to the Moon *Nostromo *Space Port Sources & External Links *Wikipedia Category:Magic Kingdom lands